Home
by Crimson Poetess
Summary: Oneshot. After 3 years, Sasuke returns to Konoha. Will Sakura be happy to see, or will she hate him? Really bad summary. My first fanfic.


**Hey peoples! This is my first story, so...it's not very good. Very overused plot, but there it is.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Home**

**Sasuke's POV**

_Three years. It's been three years since I left Konoha…and now I'm finally coming back. I've killed Itachi, and Orochimaru is dead now. I have finally avenged my clan. Now I can come home. _

_I can just imagine everyone's reaction. Naruto will probably start yelling like his idiotic self that I'm home, wearing his stupid grin. Kakashi will probably give me a stern look, then his eye would crinkle, indicating a smile. But, I don't know about Sakura. What if she's moved on? What if she hates me? I know she said she would always love me, and that she would always be by my side, but she was young and naïve when she said that. Kami-sama knows I hope she still loves me, but fact of the matter is, she probably has matured, and moved on. It pains me to think this, but it is most likely true._

I went straight to the Godaime's office when I arrived. To say the least, she was surprised when I walked through her door.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha-san?"

"I've come home, Hokage-sama. I've killed Itachi, and I've also killed Orochimaru. I have no more reason to be a missing-nin," I replied monotonously.

She raised her eyebrow. She leaned over her desk, head resting on her hands, studying me. "Do you honestly think you can just waltz in here, a missing-nin, and not expect to punished? Just because you're the last Uchiha, does not mean you'll be given special treatment."

"I understand that. I didn't expect to. I will accept any punishment you give me," I clearly stated.

She seemed to ponder this. She leaned back in her chair, and turned around to view the village. It was several minutes before she finally turned around and spoke again, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Very well. We'll go over your punishment later. But first, I believe there are some people who would like to see you. Shizune-san!"

Shizune quickly ran into ran into the room. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Go get Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. Tell them I need to see them in my office, pronto."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," She quickly glanced at me and smiled. "and welcome home, Sasuke."

I nodded my head at her. "Hn."

She then left the room, leaving me and the Godaime alone, waiting for the rest of the former Team 7.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

I was currently running a shift at the hospital.. It hadn't been very busy lately, and I was getting a little bored.. But then I heard someone calling me.

"Sakura-san!"

It was Shizune. _Oh, thank Kami-sama! My prayers have been answered._

"What is it, Shizune-san?"

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office right away," she said, panting slightly from running.

"Why? Do I have a mission or something?"

"I think it'd be better if you just go ask her yourself." She smiled at me, sweetly, but it seemed like she knew something.

"Uh, ok. Thanks, Shizune-san!" I smiled back.

"Anytime."

I grabbed my bag, and headed straight for the Hokage's office. I couldn't help but wonder though, what was so urgent that Tsunade-shishou wanted to see me immediately? Along the way, I ran into Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto. Hey Kakashi-sensei. Where are you guys headed?"

"To the Hokage Tower. I don't know why Tsunade-baa-chan wanted to see us so badly, but the messenger said it was urgent." Naruto explained.

I nodded. Then Kakashi spoke.

"Well, we'll find out what she wants us for soon enough, Naruto."

When we finally got there, Naruto was the first to barge in through the door. He was blabbering on to Tsunade-shishou about what she needed us for and if we had a mission. Until, he went dead silent.

Curious as to what could have possibly shut Naruto up, I looked around the corner of the wall and saw _him_. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," I whispered.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's POV

The first thing I heard was Naruto's chattering. I looked up and saw him and Kakashi talking, or more so Naruto talking and Kakashi ignoring him. Naruto looked older, no doubt, but it had been three years. He was bound to go through puberty and mature. Kakashi looked exactly the same though. Kakashi, of course, noticed me the moment he entered the room. He just continued to stare at me, with a face of shock, and yet, still calm and indifferent. It wasn't until Naruto finally noticed that Kakashi was staring at something behind him that he finally turned around. Then his chattering went silent. He looked at me, eyes wide, mouth agape. He looked like he wanted to come up and grab me to make sure I couldn't leave, but was still too shocked to move.

It was then that Sakura came around the corner into my view. My gosh, she looked beautiful. She had definitely grown up from that little girl into a beautiful woman. Her face had greatly matured, and her once slightly large forehead now fit her face perfectly. I will say that she has definitely developed in some other places too. Her hair was still that same bubble gum pink, and still short. And her eyes. They were still that brilliant emerald green color. They seemed to look even more beautiful than they did before. I barely heard her whisper my name. "Sasuke-kun."

We just stood there. All staring at each other…

When Naruto finally broke out of his stupor, he began the yelling.

"Sasuke-teme! You finally came to your senses! Well, it's a good thing too, or else I would have kicked your butt and brought you home whether you liked it or not! Now we can be Team 7 again!" Naruto exclaimed, bearing his signature grin.

I smirked. "Hn, dobe."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to speak.

"Glad you're finally home, Sasuke," he said, his visible eye slightly crinkled.

I nodded.

We all waited for Sakura's reaction. After about a minute she walked up to me, studying me. She then punched me in the face, _hard_.

_Man! She has one heck of a punch! Yup, she hates me alright, _I thought.

Then, to my confusion, she quickly hugged me. She hugged me like she thought I would disappear, like she never wanted to let me go.

"Glad to have you back, Sasuke-kun," she told me, as she smiled.

I smiled, and then, to everyone's shock…including my own, I hugged her back, and whispered in her ear, "It's good to be back."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

That's my story. I hoped you guys enjoyed it, as sad as it is. Please review!

~Crimson


End file.
